


of head pats and puppy eyes

by faefuyu



Series: nomin kink chronicles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dominant Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Jeno wears puppy ears, Kink Exploration, M/M, Pet Play, Piss kink, Smut, Submissive Top Lee Jeno, Top Lee Jeno, Watersports, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: "Good boy." Jaemin purrs, stroking a dainty finger on Jeno's face. "Who's a good boy?"Jeno's eyes are glassy as he locks eyes with Jaemin's, mouth parted slightly and cheeks already a pretty crimson flush. "M-me."Jeno wants to be Jaemin's cute little sweet puppy.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nomin kink chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	of head pats and puppy eyes

Jaemin takes his time strolling from store to store, bright eyes glinting with content. Even his steps have a little happy skip as he enjoys his window shopping. It's just an excuse to go out considering Jaemin often buys his stuff online.

_Two hours, 32 minutes. Good._

After his long walk along the many stores, Jaemin decides to go home to his boyfriend. His sweet, gorgeous, cute little boyfriend who's probably waiting in their room like the obedient _puppy_ he is.

An overjoyed smirk decorates Jaemin's face the whole trip back home. He can't wait to see Jeno. Imagining how cute and needy the latter would be when he gets back.

_I wonder if he managed to stay still._

The moment Jaemin steps inside their room, he makes a quick observation and delight crept up his face instantly. Jeno _did_ stay still like Jaemin instructed him to a few hours ago. The satisfied smirk on Jaemin's face widens as he approaches Jeno.

"Hey there, pup." 

Jaemin bends down until he's eye-level with Jeno and gently pats the back of his head like he would to a puppy. He smiles when he notices that Jeno's been sitting on his knees, tied hands behind him. 

"Good boy." Jaemin purrs, stroking a dainty finger on Jeno's face. "Who's a good boy?"

Jeno's eyes are glassy as he locks eyes with Jaemin's, mouth parted slightly and cheeks already a pretty crimson flush. "M-me."

"Yes, you are." Jaemin chuckles and goes to sit on the bed across Jeno, who is still on the floor. "Tell me, pup. How are you holding up?"

"G-good. Jen hasn't moved at all. He listened to Jaemin." Jeno answers, eyes glistening with unshed tears, making him ace the puppy eyes and the small frown amplifies his expression. 

Jeno has fake dog ears but Jaemin swears, if those were real, they would be drooping low like a real dejected puppy.

"And…?"

"And Jen misses Jaemin. Jaemin left for too long." Jeno whines sadly, nuzzling his nose on Jaemin's knee then rests his head on top of it. 

"Aww, my puppy is too cute. What do you want, Pup? Tell Nana."

"Jen needs Nana. H-he _wants_ Nana."

Jaemin's innocent smile contrasted with his dark eyes, a lustful gaze thrown over Jeno's way. Jeno who is kneeling before him. Jeno and his pretty raven dog ears and customised fur collar with his name on it. Jeno and his naked self waiting pliantly for Jaemin.

" _Ahh—_ N-nana, Jaemin. Please—"

Jaemin pokes Jeno's clothed groin with the tip of his foot. He grazes the head of Jeno's huge cock and runs his foot down the length. An amused chuckle leaves his lips when he feels Jeno twitch uncontrollably under his foot.

"Are you _that_ needy, pup?"

"Please, Nana. Je-Jen can't— _Ahh fu—Shit_!"

Jaemin clicks his tongue in distaste. "Tsk, puppies can't curse."

"S-sorry but your foot—"

Jeno gets cut off again, a loud whimper croaks out of his throat the same time Jaemin puts pressure on his cock. 

"When did you get so hard? What were you imagining, huh? I haven't been gone for long. What got you like this?"

"Y-you. Jen thought of you, Nana. Jen just wants _you._ "

"How do you want me? What did you imagine?"

"Jen wants to make Nana feel good."

Jaemin cups Jeno's face tenderly, thumbing his soft cheek affectionately. "C'mon, you can tell me. What is it?"

"J-jen wants to fill Nana up. Make him full."

Jaemin still has his amused expression, as if urging Jeno to continue.

Jeno gets extremely red, maybe even more than before and mutters. "Bending you over the bed and fuck you. Make you beg for Jen's cock. Want to suck Nana off."

"Cute." Jaemin beams, stepping harder on Jeno's hard cock, earning a low growl. "Can pup do that? Do you think you earned it?"

"Y-yes. Jen didn't touch himself. Waited for Nana." 

Jaemin puts his palm in front of Jeno's face and Jeno takes the hint immediately, licking up a stripe along his palm. 

"Wanna fuck Nana."

"And that you will get." Jaemin walks behind Jeno to untie his bounded wrists and like an excited puppy, Jeno pounces on Jaemin, making him stumble back but enough to not fall down.

Jeno mouths along Jaemin's bulge, wetting the white jeans Jaemin has on. He laps on the fabric, saliva pooling around which resulted in a wet patch on his crotch area.

"Is pup impatient? Can't wait til' I take my pants off?"

Jeno nods with vigour, his high nose bumping into Jaemin's clothed cock. Jeno sends Jaemin a pleading look, as if asking permission to suck him off. Jaemin responds with a light nod and a gentle tug to Jeno's hair. 

Jeno unzips Jaemin's jeans with ease, teeth gritting onto the zip and pulling it down eagerly. He presses his nose right against Jaemin's underwear, breathing him in then gently kisses the tip of his cock, where a small patch of precum is.

Jaemin is averagely big. They've established this from the start of their relationship or maybe even way earlier when they frequently made out and dry humped each other. Jeno, although often on the receiving end of Jaemin's wet and hot cavern of a mouth, he is not a stranger to blowing Jaemin off.

Jaemin's cock is as pretty as he is. Pink and long. Not as veiny as Jeno's but considerably nice to hold and admire. He likes the weight of Jaemin's cock in his mouth, his taste and his pretty face contorting in pleasure as he observes from below. Jaemin is majestically beautiful and a sudden urge to monopolise Jaemin grows inside his hidden twisted heart.

_That face he's making. It's mine alone._

Jeno has always been a little protective, possessive and somewhat owns Alpha-like characteristics. He can't deny them when he knows they're the truth, and that Jaemin, sweet pretty tease Jaemin, is his precious omega.

This time though, Jeno lets Jaemin dominate him, letting Jaemin treat him the way they both want it to be—the latter has always been a controller. The only reason he lets Jeno do whatever he wants to with him is because there is no one other in the whole world that he trusts more than Jeno.

Jaemin, with his half hard cock out, gives Jeno a tender look, soft smile yet eyes still dark with want and lust. Jeno's gaze is as bad or even worse. Jeno takes Jaemin in his mouth, jaw relaxed enough to take Jaemin whole. With his throat constricted briefly, he breathes through his nose, puppy eyes looking up.

 _So pretty._ Jaemin thinks, Jeno on his knees with his dick in his mouth.

Hurriedly, Jeno bobs his head up and down, wrapping a few fingers on the remaining length. He's not an expert but he does well enough to make Jaemin crumble. Jaemin's own hand travels lower to latch itself onto Jeno's nape, tickling the ends of his hair.

"Fuck, pup. You take me so well."

Jeno hums happily as he hollows his cheeks, sucking Jaemin off like his life depends on it. Jaemin grunts, hips bucking up involuntarily. Slowly, Jaemin gets into a pace of rocking his hips inside Jeno's warm mouth. Jeno almost has his nose buried in Jaemin's pubes, letting his boyfriend take lead and fuck his mouth.

Jaemin uses Jeno's hair as leverage, tugging on it without much care while Jeno grabs Jaemin's globes to pull him in deeper. After a few thrusts with Jeno kneading on Jaemin's cheeks, Jaemin bucks his hips forward, his cock hitting Jeno's throat and a whirlwind of sensation hits them both at the same time.

Jaemin's hips still while Jeno squeezes his cheek, awaiting for Jaemin to spill his load. Jaemin finally comes and he almost goes boneless, knees buckling but he stands firmly with hands on Jeno's shoulders. Jeno swallows down the lump in his mouth with no disgust. Jaemin pats Jeno's head twice.

"Good boy, pup."

Jeno smiles as he pulls away and licks his lips. 

All of a sudden, Jeno's body tenses and it doesn't go unnoticed by Jaemin.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I—Can I go to the toilet?"

"What?" Jaemin is caught off guard by the request.

"Jen wants to pee."

_It's been almost 3 hours. Of course, he needs to pee._

Jaemin's shocked expression drastically changes into a mischievous grin. "Aww, do you?"

"Y-yes. Please, can I—"

"No."

Jeno looks up at Jaemin in horror. Jaemin lets out a chuckle, leaning forward to knock their foreheads together. 

"Not until you fuck me."

"B-but—Jen has to pee, Nana."

"And I said, after you fuck me."

Jeno is still baffled when Jaemin pulls him up and smashes their lips together in a heated kiss, locking tongues instantly. Jaemin pushes Jeno onto the bed and sits directly on top of Jeno's crotch, earning a wince from the other.

"Nana, Jaeminnie, please— _Fu-uck._ "

Jeno is a sucker for Jaemin's kisses as always. He is a weak man for his boyfriend.

"You can hold it in, right, pup?"

The bright grin on Jaemin should have looked disturbing or creepy but Jeno can only see how pretty he looks, with his pink locks falling into his eyes and the twinkling sparkle in his eyes. 

Jeno is far too smitten with Jaemin to deny him this time. Not when Jaemin is exploring his kink in pet play _for_ Jeno. Yes, Jeno can hold it in. Jaemin isn't _that_ mean to let him wet himself.

Jaemin purposely grinds down on Jeno's cock, now not even hard, just full with the urge to pee. Judging by the content smile on Jaemin, he's enjoying this _too_ much.

Jeno grabs onto Jaemin's tiny waist, on his curves and grips tightly until the blunt of his nails dig into the flesh. If Jaemin wants Jeno to fuck him, then it is his command.

In a blink of an eye, Jeno flips them over, getting tired of Jaemin edging him until the end and pins his wrists above his head. Jaemin's legs automatically wrap themselves around Jeno's middle, pulling him downwards.

Their sensitive cocks achingly brush against each other. Jaemin's still soft cock and Jeno's cock bladder full.

"Fuck me, pup."

It doesn't take long for Jeno to align his cock to Jaemin's entrance. There was no need for prep since Jaemin had loosened himself earlier that morning during their shower together while Jeno had more than enough lube by his side. Jaemin did like a little bit of pain along with his pleasure.

The penetration makes them let out collective sounds, Jaemin with his wanton moan and Jeno with his staggered grunt. Jeno with his gigantic cock stretching Jaemin's tight walls. Their many, many experiences in making love still elicit the same reaction as if it's the first time.

"You're so tight—"

"Fuck, pup. So big—So fuck—ing big." 

Jaemin spreads his legs wider, pulling Jeno closer to feel the entirety of his cock filling him up to the brim. Jeno bottoms out with a soft whimper, nosing against Jaemin's throat as he mumbles incoherently.

"Hot—so hot." Jeno cries, head nuzzling into the crook of Jaemin's neck. Jeno chants Jaemin's name like a mantra, as if wishing upon something but all that he wants is there with him already.

Jaemin pulls Jeno flush against him, leaving little space and tangling their limbs together to the point it's hard to identify which belongs to whom. Jeno feels hot all over as if an animal in rut, the feeling of being inside Jaemin is not unfamiliar yet he feels overwhelmed all over.

Slowly, Jeno begins to thrust inside Jaemin's hole. He pulls out until the tip then pushes back deep. The action repeats with Jeno's mind can only distinguish the sound of Jaemin's sweet moans getting louder after each thrust and the lewd sound of their skins slapping against each other. 

For a second, Jeno forgets about his urge and fucks earnestly. Chasing after both of their highs, getting deeper with every other thrust. The bed creaks and croaks as the headboard constantly hits the wall. They're lucky their apartment is sound-proof or everyone living on the floor will definitely not appreciate the free porn.

Jaemin lets out a particularly breathy moan as he imagines people watching him getting his ass pounded into next Sunday. He's always been weak to attention, ultimately basking in the spotlight and he doesn't think having an audience is a bad idea. He thinks he can get off with ease.

Maybe he'll ask Jeno about it next time.

In the middle of their rough fucking, Jeno's hips stutter and he freezes for a second. Jaemin's lust-clouded mind dissipates as he sees the painful expression on Jeno's pretty features. Jaemin reaches out to cradle Jeno's face in his hands.

"What's wrong, pup?"

Jeno bites down on his lip so hard it bleeds, eyes shut closed. He feels so embarrassed with the sudden realisation that a pained sob rips out of his throat unwillingly.

"Wanna pee." 

An endeared chuckle almost leaves Jaemin's lips while a tear rolls down Jeno's cheek. Jaemin wipes the tear with a fond smile, giving him a butterfly kiss then presses their lips together. 

"My beautiful pup." Jaemin sighs. "C'mon, just let it go."

Jeno snaps out of his headspace for a split second, taken aback by Jaemin's words. The surprised wide eyes still resemble a puppy's. Jaemin presses the heel of his foot on Jeno's ass when Jeno still hasn't reacted. 

Jeno hasn't expected Jaemin to be into this type of thing and he can't say he's not interested in fulfilling the request.

"It's okay." Jaemin says with an assuring smile. "Let go."

Jeno, as if someone else had possessed his body, carelessly pins Jaemin's wrists to each side of Jaemin's head and continues to fuck him. Hitting the bundle of nerves perfectly. Making Jaemin fall apart, a string of curses follows after Jeno's name on his lips.

" _Fuck—_ " Jeno groans gutturally as he relaxes, warm liquid spilling inside Jaemin. It's dirty, filthy and outright disgusting but the hot sensation makes Jaemin moan in Jeno's ear. They find each other's lips, making out sloppily.

The piss drips out of Jaemin's hole onto the bed sheets and both of them have half a mind to clean that up later. Jaemin sighs in content, tugging on Jeno's hair. Jeno twitches, cock suddenly coming back alive and it makes Jaemin chuckle.

Jeno only gives him a sheepish smile.

"You've been a good boy, pup." 

Jeno takes it as a signal to continue fucking Jaemin, and that he does. They end up going at it for another two rounds, doing their best to avoid the wet puddle on the bed. Jeno even gets Jaemin to be on fours so he can fuck hin doggy style, fitting with his role for the day.

Still high in their post-coital condition, Jeno climbs on top of Jaemin and lays half his body on Jaemin's. His head directly on Jaemin's left chest, listening to the rapid beating of Jaemin's heart slowing down to a steady rhythm.

Jaemin combs his hand through Jeno's sweaty head. "How is it?"

"Fucking great." Jeno mumbles sleepily, lips brushing against the skin of Jaemin's chest. The answer ignites a hearty laugh from Jaemin. "Thank you, baby."

"No, thank _you,_ pup. That was— _amazing._ "

"I didn't know you were okay with piss."

"Neither did I, to be honest."

Jeno hums happily, pressing tender kisses to Jaemin's chest, teeth tugging playfully on his nipple.

"Stop that, idiot. 'M still sensitive."

Jeno hugs Jaemin, relaying his gratitude. "I really do have the best boyfriend in the world. Tell me what you wanna do next. I'll try my best."

Shrugging, Jaemin tries to play it off nonchalantly. "I was thinking of fucking in front of someone."

"As in public?" 

Jaemin startles, "Not exactly but public sex sounds kind of... _hot_. I was actually thinking of having an audience."

Jeno grins dumbly. "So, it was true that we are exhibitionists, huh? So, Hyuck was right. Oh, wanna invite him?"

Jaemin nods eagerly. "Him and...a few more."

"You attention whore."

"Shut up! You like that too!"

"As long as I get to fuck you, then I'm okay." 

"Well, isn't it easy to please you?" Jaemin snorts, booping Jeno's nose.

Jeno goes on to tickle Jaemin's chin. "We're both getting what we want. I say that's a win."

With a scoff, Jaemin pushes Jeno away. "Now, get up. I do _not_ want to sleep with your piss all over the sheets."


End file.
